


Breathless

by scrletvsn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The Vision - Freeform, Vision week, soft vision, vizh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrletvsn/pseuds/scrletvsn
Summary: Birth is not an easy thing for a baby ... But what about an artificial intelligence that has all the knowledge on the planet?





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I have this written for a while and for Vision Week (thank you https://visionweek.tumblr.com/ <3) I decided to translate it. Hope you all enjoy the way I see our Vizh.

Everything happened too quickly. A flash of light, a beating heart, a mind finally awake. He felt suffocated, naked and restless inside the box he was in. His mind worked so fast that in less than a second he understood what he should do. The box was broken desperately; Seeking freedom, seeking space, seeking air, seeking something he could not understand, no matter how strong he tried. 

So free, he was able to find out where he was. It was an enormous laboratory, with several machines and devices he could not identify. Smoke and sparks poured out from under him, where the box was destroyed. Around him were people, all staring at him. He did not understand what was happening at that moment, but the silence and the glances were as suffocating as the box. He sought out this feeling, but just found something red. He was surprised to notice that this red moved so close to him. _It's your hands_. Something in his head told him. He did not know how or why, but those red and big hands belonged to him. This is wrong. He could not stop repeating in his mind. It does not belong to me. IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. More choked than before, he searched for a way out. Until he saw _him_. 

He looked at the blonde in front of him and remembered the pain he felt. He remembered the light that touched every part of his face that touched his eyes and mind. For some reason, some part of his consciousness said that this person brought the suffocating light to him. So he attacked. He did not know what he was doing, he did not know how he got off the ground and went to the middle of the room. _This suffocation must stop_. He could only pound the man in front of him in despair, desperate to understand who he was and what was happening. But the man knew who he was and what was happening, so in a flash he was thrown away. And he flew out of control, feeling as desperate as before. He would crash into a transparent wall ... until he stopped. 

Someone was staring at him through the transparent wall. Someone beaming. All he wanted was to keep looking at this person, at these blue eyes and this yellow jewel. Everything was peaceful now. And then, like a baby learning to smile, he understood. He's me and I'm him. It was a reflection in a window. He was Ultron, he was Jarvis. He came to help the Avengers defeat Ultron, to save mankind. Humans. Beings so full of light. Which for thousands of years have evolved. They have learned to love and raise families, they learned the power of technology and use it to their advantage. _Not everyone_. But that did not matter, because many were good. He will protect humans at any cost, live by their side until the end. Following their customs and rules. Staring at the reflection, he noticed his nakedness. Still surprised by his new body, he decided to cover it to suit his protégés better. With one last look in the reflection of his new eyes and the jewel that gleamed strongly in his forehead, he decided to face the humans in the laboratory. 

He knew who they all were. Tony Stark, the crazy genius and philanthropist. Steve Rogers, the soldier of another age. Clint Barton, the best archer in the world. Bruce Banner, the mad scientist who mistakenly became a Hulk. Pietro Maximoff, the man as fast as the sound. Wanda Maximoff. Glancing at her, he remembered. The woman who visited his mind before everything, before the box. She was a peace before the suffocation. Putting his feet on the ground to finally talk to everyone, he started with the form that made the most sense: 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
